The Last Lost Soul
by 2-much-spare-time
Summary: Raven is trapped in aother dimension in a book. how will she get back? why is that raven following her? will she be able to save the other souls....
1. Chapter 1

I don't and never will own the Teen Titans, Raven or any of the Titans ever ever ever wipes tears but anyway enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Raven and the Raven

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans were fighting The Storyteller, an evil witch who fought with ancient spells. She came to steal the souls of the children in the city, but the Titans were kickin' butt and were just about to win when….

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!!!" cried Robin

She didn't see it coming. The Storyteller made a book appear out of nowhere. It opened and got larger and larger with its pages flapping. Raven couldn't see the real sky anymore; all she could see were jumbled words and a dark sky in a square with swirling colors.

"This can't be good, noooo…." She tried to fly away but didn't get very far.

She awoke lying face first, flat on the ground, or at least that's what she thought it was.

"Wait a minute, I'm upside dooowwwnnn!!!" she screamed as she fell down into…an ocean? She hit the water hard; it felt like cold clammy hands were grabbing her, pulling her down. They grabbed at her hair, arms and legs and choked her.

"Aaaaahhh" she tried to scream but only big air bubbles came out.

_I can't breathe…can't bre... im gonna die, ROBIN!!!_

Everything went dark….

_Where am I, I can't move,_ she opened her eyes, thankful to see she was on solid ground. A raven sat next to her looking at her serenely "where am I" she said not expecting a real answer.

_You're lost, _it replied in a sing-song voice.

"Did u just talk!? No, I heard your thoughts. Now this is getting really creepy" she struggled to move and managed to finally get to her feet. She looked around, this world was eerie. The sky was a bloody red and black and an odd symbol burned in the sky, it looked like a flaming bird; a phoenix. All around there were large trees but not close enough together to be a forest. Not too far away there was a swirling lake of darkness there was something evil about it. She backed away shaking but couldn't take her eyes off of it…

"That's definitely not water; it kinda looks like a lake of…gasp…souls?" She forced herself to look away and looked over at the bird; it was looking curiously up at her.

"Did u save me? Who are you? Why can I understand you? WHERE AM I?" her last words echoed over the cold grounds and into the trees.

The bird smiled up at her (if you can picture a bird smiling) but said nothing for a while then,

_You saved yourself. I am you. I am you. You are lost_

"What? None of that makes sense! Ok then, what are you and where am I lost exactly!?

_I am your soul. You are lost in the lands of this place._

"I said EXACTLY, sigh its goin to be a long day…"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the teen titans or Gogat

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: An Ally

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh…Raven stared again at the vast sky, the bird was no help and she was starting to get hungry. Thinking back she almost wished she didn't turn down starfire's mustard shake…or maybe not. It began to rain, if you can call it that. The rain stung her skin like acid as it fell in silvery globs.

"Ouch, I have to find shelter" she ran to a particularly close cluster of trees.   
There was a door built into the wood, she grabbed the handle without thinking and rushed inside with the bird following closely behind her which landed on the back of a chair. The room was warm and friendly compared to the coldness of the outside.

"Hello is anyone here?" she asked into the fire lit room. She turned and was startled by someone sitting at a window she hadn't noticed before, with a fox by his side. Raven couldn't see his face he was hidden by the shadows, but the fox was pure white with crystal blue eyes. It stared at her and she had a feeling it could read minds.

"Hmmm…more souls are being trapped here" the boy said looking at the strange rain. "Lost forever in this limbo, rarely are any of them strong enough to climb out of the lake but I see you have. And look your spirit guide is even here with you. You must be very powerful, what is your name?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same question. My name is Raven from the Teen Titans, can you tell me exactly where this is these souls are being trapped?"

"Call me Gogat and I just told you, you're in limbo. Were trapped in The Storyteller's book, forced into a never-ending story no one wants to be told."

"Great you're just like the bird. Is there a rule here or something that you have to be confusing and talk in riddles at all times?" she said sarcastically

He got up and for the first time she saw his face. He was her age with short almost white blonde hair and blue eyes that resembled the fox's. Once again she got that feeling of her mind being read and looked away out the window.

"You said Teen Titans right?"

The fox eyed the bird and crawled sneakily toward it.

"Yea we were fighting The Storyteller when she threw her book at me."

"Good so you didn't hear her song. Guessing from the rain your friends aren't winning the fight. Are your powers working?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't tried" she concentrated "azerath metrion zenthos" Raven floated in the air and objects began to float around her. A tea cup almost hit the raven which made it fly up and the fox chased it wildly around the room.

_Help! Help!_ The fox mad a growling noise

"Good they're working, you two cut it out! Well Raven you're going to help me get us out of here; I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Sounds good to me. How long have you been trapped here and what about them in that lake, we should help them too."

"Of course, of course but first we have to find him…"

"Who?" she asked

"You'll see follow me." And he walked out of the door. The rain had stopped and the lake was shining brightly now but this time she could hear voices whispering. The y sounded scared, some cried for their mothers. _I have to stop this, and I hope he knows what he's doing._

"Don't worry I do" he said and continued walking away from the lake.


End file.
